Build Me Up Buttercup
by A maze thing
Summary: Dean's been dead for a month, but will one phone call change that? Spoilers for the season 3 finale No Rest for the Wicked.
1. Chapter 1

**Build Me Up Buttercup**

A/N: Alright, well I was watching Bedtime Stories last week, and the end of the episode just bothered me. They kept referring to the thing that held Dean's contract as a 'he'. I know I'm making a mountain out of a molehill, but I just kept thinking about it.

_

* * *

_

"Why do you build me up (Build me up) buttercup, baby

_  
__Just to let me down (Let me down) and mess me around__  
__And then worst of all (Worst of all) you never call, baby__  
__When you say you will (Say you will) but I love you still__  
__I need you (I need you) more than anyone, darlin'__  
__You know that I have from the start__  
__So build me up (Build me up) buttercup, don't break my heart"_

Build Me Up Buttercup by The Temptations

I have actually never heard of the song Build Me Up Buttercup, but my friend forced me to listen to it today, and I thought it fit well with the story.

* * *

"Sam…Sam!" Bobby almost fell out of his chair when he heard the news. He clicked the phone down on the receiver and jumped out of his seat, knocking down the loose papers on his table. A smile spread across his face as he realized what he had just discovered.

His boots smacked against the floor as he ran towards where he knew Sam was holed up. It had been a month since that kid saw daylight. The only Winchester locked himself in one of Bobby's "guest" bedrooms that the boys had stayed at when they were younger. Bobby couldn't believe that the kid could stand to be in a room that probably reminded him so much of Dean. He wondered what kinds of memories were stuck up there.

It had been a month since they burned Dean's body. Sam could barely make it through the entire thing. Watching your brother die and then burned can make your knees buckle to say the least. After that Sam hadn't come out of that room. It was almost as though it was a punishment.

* * *

Sam could hear Bobby's footsteps as they came up the stairs. He had been sitting on his bed, staring out the window. Dean had climbed out of that window once; when he was about 15, Dean climbed out of the window at midnight and ran off. He wasn't even going somewhere in particular. Dean just walked down the streets a few times and came home. Sam had waited by the window, waiting for his brother to come back. Sam wasn't sure if he was waiting for Dean to come back now.

The footsteps stopped outside the door. A knock rung through the small room followed by Bobby's voice, "Sam, I've got good news!"

"What? You can change water to wine? Congrats."

"Oh shut up and open the damn door." Bobby's voice held no anger, but it was a command. Sam seemed to follow orders lately, and it worried Bobby. He wasn't sure if Sam was trying to be Dean or he was just finding it easier that someone else was taking control over his life.

Sam got up slowly, not truly wanting to hear whatever the man had to tell him. Whatever good news there could be wouldn't make him feel anymore alive. His fingers grabbed the unlocked doorknob and opened it an inch.

Bobby rolled his eyes and pushed the door open. He strolled into the stuffy room and thought about opening some windows when he remembered why he had come up there. Bobby had only come upstairs a few times a day now. Before he came up all the time, trying to get the boy to talk or to at least come downstairs, maybe watch some TV, play some cards. But after 2 weeks he decided his time was much better spent downstairs, searching for anything to save Dean. There had to be a way. There was something they were missing. And there was.

Sam wasn't sure what the old man was hoping his reaction was going to be. The only time he really cared if Bobby came was when he brought food, and now it just didn't seem like it was really important. He had lost a lot of weight since Dean died, he just didn't feel the need to eat anymore.

He sat back down on the bed he had just vacated and looked at the smiling man. An urge to smack that smile off Bobby's face filled his body, but he fought it off. Bobby was only trying to help him. "What?"

Sam hadn't realized how hoarse and small his voice had grown from not speaking. He had no one to talk to, had no urge to talk to anyone. So his voice came out sickly and a little angry, although he wasn't really angry.

"I've got a new lead."

"Wonderful. Another dead end." His voice was still the same, but with a little annoyance laced in there. "Bobby, I don't want this false hope crap you're gonna try to feed me. I had enough 'leads' when Dean was…" he paused, but then choked it out, "alive, and I've had enough. Just leave me alone."

"Well aren't we just a bucket of roses today." Bobby stared at the young man and wondered when he became such a grumpy man. He was never this glum before. He mentally asked himself what Sam had done to deserve this life. _Hell, what did Dean do?_

Sam rolled his eyes and turned away, staring back out of the window again. "Sam, I think I might have found something important." He paused, gulping the lump that formed in his throat since Sam brought him back to reality. _Kid, I really hope I'm not giving you false hope._ "Lilith didn't hold Dean's deal. Someone else did."

Sam turned to face Bobby, "And how is that gonna help Dean?"

Bobby moved forward, sitting next to the last Winchester, and spoke. "I know who holds his contract. We can find him and see if we can get Dean back."

Although Sam could see, out the corner of his eye, a 15-year-old Dean climbing into the window, he didn't believe that Dean was coming back. He needed to think rationally if he wanted to keep his heart from breaking again. "And what happens when we find them? If Lilith was trying to cover for it, don't you think it's stronger than her? We couldn't stop Lilith, how could be force anyone else to give us Dean?" Sam turned back to the window, tears welling up in his eyes. He knew that this was just another trick, another game. Anything to break him down even more. Anything to kill him.

Sam's head whipped around when he felt Bobby's hand on his shoulder. "What do you think it's gonna do? Just hand Dean's soul over? Just because we asked nicely? Jez, Bobby, you're more naïve than I thought." He turned back, trying not to show how much he was hurting, how much this really did kill him inside.

"If the roles were reversed, do you think Dean wouldn't try to do whatever it took to get you back? Hell, when the roles were reversed, that dumbass sold his soul to get you back. Is this how you're gonna live your life? Holed up in a dark room. That's not even living. That's just existing. Your brother gave you a second life and you're gonna waste it here?" Bobby paused, afraid of what more he might say. He had been bottling up his anger at the oldest Winchester boy; at how he just left his brother, how he could just throw his life away, how he could be so damn stupid for the noblest reason. The older man knew that he was being hard on Sam, but he just couldn't stop himself. He wanted Sam to snap out of it. Sam needed to move on or help Bobby figure out what to do next. The youngest Winchester needed to get his arse back into gear, instead of wasting away in Bobby's guest room.

Sam stood up quickly, anger running through his veins. He turned to Bobby, pissed off. "I never asked for this, Bobby! Dean deserved this more than I do! And you know it! Dean always deserved better, and he always got crap! So if you want me to _live_ like nothing's wrong, then you're dead wrong. Because this isn't my life. This shouldn't be my life. That selfish bastard chose this life, not me!" Sam pushed past the older hunter, walking out of his dark room and into the light. He almost fell backwards, not realizing how well-adjusted his eyes were to the darkness. Sam felt the urge to run, but he just didn't have the energy. He didn't know what to do, and when he felt Bobby's warm, friendly hand on his shoulder, he welcomed it.

Sam didn't know what to do anymore, didn't know what to think. He couldn't live without Dean, couldn't function. He might have been able to ignore the pain years ago at college, but not anymore. He was different now, and all he could do was wallow in his own pity. "Sam, I didn't mean it like that. Both you boys deserve to live. And there might be a chance that you _both_ can."

Tears were streaming down Sam's face as he truly absorbed the information. He wanted to believe that this would bring Dean back, but he knew there was no certainty. But what was there to lose? "So, who's this lead from?"

Bobby was taken aback for a moment, being reminded of Dean. Dean always tried to stray away from feelings and get down to business. Sometimes Bobby forgot how much alike Dean and Sam were. "Uh, a guy named Rusty Joe."

_Rusty? _It was a strange nickname, but Sam didn't inquire about it. "So, what did he say?"

"Well apparently Bela didn't know the whole story when she told you that Lilith held Dean's deal. And Lilith has a boss, so…"

"We're gonna climb the corporate ladder and go over her head?"

"Pretty much, yea." Bobby enjoyed that Sam started to open up to him, started to warm up to him again. _I guess a swift yelling-at worked._

"And, how the hell are we gonna get this guy to give us Dean's soul?" Bobby didn't answer, waiting for Sam to face him. He knew the young hunter must have climbed down from his emotional cliff, and wanted to make sure he was going to go into this wholeheartedly.

Sam's eyes stared into space, making sure he had calmed himself down. He turned on his heels and looked at the old hunter. He could see the sad smile on his face and the hope in the man's eyes. He cocked an eyebrow, waiting for his answer.

"Actually that's your job."

"What?"

"You're gonna use some of your powers to get him to let Dean go." Bobby knew he shouldn't do this, knew Sam shouldn't use his powers no matter what, but he couldn't help but stay up at night, wondering what tortures and torments Dean was going through in Hell. This would be against what Dean wanted, but at that moment, what Dean wanted wasn't one of his concerns. At that moment, it was just getting him and Sam back.

Sam nodded his head slowly as he made his way downstairs, ready to prepare a plan of attack.

**The end.**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Alright, so apparently I left the ending too open. But I really didn't want to write this chapter because I really had no idea what to do. But I tried, so this is what I came up with. Let me know what you think. I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Chapter 2:

"You sure this is the place Bobby?"

"Positive," Bobby answered, kneeing down behind a bush. He knew that this was where the demon was. There had been so much demonic activity around here for the past couple of months (which he had been meaning to look into), and a couple of his contacts tracked the demon down to this location.

Bobby looked at the younger hunter, eyeing him, making sure he was ready. Bobby wasn't exactly sure what Sam was capable of doing, but he was hoping it would be enough to get Dean back.

He had seen the bright white light from across the street back in New Harmony, Indiana. He had finally made his way back to the house, making sure none of Lilith's demons were going to cause him any problems. Bobby quickened his pace when he saw the light, knowing that it wasn't good. Normally white would be seen as a pure color, a color of good. But lately nothing was as it seemed nor as it was originally preserved.

The door seemed to be jammed, his fists pounded against it while his yells for the Winchester boys hit the air. Moments later, the door flew open, as though it was never stuck. He stepped into the house and he could hear the sobs of the youngest Winchester. Bobby stopped immediately, frozen in place. He wasn't sure what to do: he didn't want to follow the sobs and find Dean dead on the ground, but he knew he had to comfort Sam if that was the case.

Dean's eyes were the first thing he noticed when he was capable of seeing past Sam. All the blood didn't seem to register as he stared into the cold, lifeless, blank eyes. He couldn't see the hidden pain in his eyes, the carefree nature, the smirks, the smartass comebacks, the I'm-fine composure. All Bobby could see was an ordinary pair of eyes.

Sam's tears were falling hard and fast onto his brother's body, causing Bobby to realize what his role was. He needed to take control and get going. He noticed all the blood that was all over the room, along with the blood that was on both Winchester's clothes. Bobby knew that humans were made up of about 10 pints of blood, but it always amazed him how much blood that really was.

Bobby looked around, noticing Ruby's body on the ground. He'd ask questions later. Right at that moment, he needed to get Sam away from that scene and try to clean up. "Sam."

His tears never ceased; they just continued to litter Dean's body. "Sam. We need to get going."

"No," his voice was barely audible through his sobs. "I…I can't. My family's gone." At this revelation Sam buried his head into Dean's bloodied chest, not caring that the blood would smear all over his face. Bobby's eyes started to water as he listened to the young man.

Bobby couldn't remember when Sam was that distraught over anything, not even his own father's death. It was almost as though he had died along with Dean. But Bobby couldn't think about that now. Now he had to make sure Sam wouldn't get too reckless. He knew that Sam would do anything and everything to get Dean back, but Bobby needed to make sure he didn't go too far.

"You got Ruby's knife?" Sam asked, noticing Bobby's stare. He knew the old man was probably worried about him still, but Sam was trying his hardest to keep his emotions in check. He still didn't believe this was going to work, but he'd do it for Bobby's sake and that small chance that maybe it'll work.

Sam had watched Dean master the art of hiding his pain and had picked up a few tricks. He realized that Dean tried to help Sam cope by hiding his emotions, but in reality, it just drove him insane. Dean always tried to do what he thought was right by Sam, but naturally, Sam didn't like being taken care of.

"Yea," Bobby lifted his right hand, producing the knife. Bobby had to admit, that knife had been extremely useful. Just as useful as the Colt was, but there was no way of getting that back.

"Alright, let's go," Sam moved out from behind the bushes and looked at the small house. It was two stories, but it was extremely narrow. It seemed like it shouldn't belong in the neighborhood they were in. All the other houses had more width, more space.

Sam's eyes were already adjusted to the darkness when he approached the door, but from a distance he didn't see the kids' toys that littered the porch that he was standing on, along with Bobby. He knelt down, pulling a paper clip out of his pocket, and began working on the lock.

After a few moments of watching the quiet neighborhood, Bobby heard the lock click and Sam turn the doorknob. He knew that something was going to happen that night, but he didn't know what.

* * *

The house was loud, music booming from the large stereo that Sam noticed as he crept into the small home. It was roomy, but not too spacious. It had a nice feel to it, as though it was as welcome a home as your own house.

Sam noticed a small commotion coming from a few rooms back. He swung his head back and forth, trying to make sure there wasn't a trap ready for them. His eyes searched for shadows, faces, glowing eyes, everything, but he found none.

As he moved closer he could make out the voices. "What are we even doing here?" It was young, male. Sam couldn't really make out much about it, but he could tell that he was bored and impatient.

"Can't I have my fun?" This voice was younger and female. Sam could only guess that it was Lilith. Who else better to protect you than your boss? He could feel Bobby breathing down his neck, not wanting to leave him alone for a moment.

Bobby was afraid that maybe Sam's powers weren't as reliable. Ruby had talked about getting him prepared, but never got the chance. Was Sam capable of taping into his powers? That, Bobby wasn't sure about.

Also, if Sam's powers didn't work, then Bobby was just giving Sam to the two demons that probably hated him the most. They wanted him dead, and if Sam's powers didn't work, they would have to rely on Ruby's knife, which forced you to get close enough to feel the heat of their breath. Sam and Bobby could be walking into their deaths.

Bobby had realized this before they came; he knew that this was a high-risk situation. But he felt it was necessary to get everything back to normal.

Sam's back hit softly against the wall next to the doorway that led to the kitchen. He could feel his gun press against his back as he watched Bobby fall into place against the opposite wall. The old man's hand was gripped tightly around Ruby's knife, almost as though it was a part of him. He could feel the cold touch of the gun dig deeper into his back. His fingers moved around the handle of the gun.

He knew that a gun wouldn't do much to a demon, let alone two demons that were Hell bent on killing him, but Dean always said, as did his father, be prepared for anything at all times. And Sam was prepared for whatever those two sonuvabitches were going to throw at him next.

His eyes followed the gun as it gleamed against the harsh light of the kitchen. Bobby mentally slapped Sam upside the head for being so ignorant. The shine off of the gun could let the demons know that they were there, although from their voices, it didn't seem like they noticed anything. "Why the Hell do you have to do this every time? Can't you just torture them and kill them in 1 week instead of having fun with one family for about a month?"

"But it's so much fun to play with them. It just never gets old."

Sam's hands gripped the gun tight, ready to shove it into anyone's face. It was almost as though he was back on a hunt. Back with Dean and his father, hunting down things that go bump in the night and sending their sorry asses back to Hell. It was almost peaceful, until he realized that this was completely different. Except for one thing: he was trying to save an innocent person.

Bobby nodded, signaling for Sam to enter the kitchen. Sam returned with a nod before he twirled around the wall, coming face-to-face with a 17-year-old boy and a 6-year-old girl. Sam spotted the little girl and narrowed his eyes, knowing immediately that it was Lilith, no doubt about it. The teenage boy, he gathered, was the demon that held Dean's contract.

Bobby followed Sam's actions almost immediately, Ruby's knife raised level with his face, ready to attack when necessary. The teenager just laughed at their appearance, and to no one's surprise, threw the two men against the wall, sticking them to the wall like flies to honey.

The boy smiled, moving closer to Sam, blocking his view of most of the kitchen and of the little girl Lilith had possessed. "Samuel Winchester, come to pay us a visit? A phone call would have been nice, but who doesn't like surprises? Although I expected a little bit more than a gun and a knife." His voice lowered in volume as he seemed to literally be embarrassed by how pitiful their attempt seemed.

He moved towards where the gun lay on the ground and picked it up. His black eyes scanned the gun, as if he was looking for some piece that would actually make it worth keeping. Sam started to wonder if the color of a demon's eyes could be any indication of how much of a sonuvabitch they were going to be. At the moment white eyes were still at the top of the list.

"Couldn't even kill a vampire, let alone a demon. I see someone is getting reckless. Now what would your big brother say about that? Wouldn't he be ashamed?" Sam stared at the demon possessed teenager, pushing his pain and anger out of his eyes and leaving pure sarcasm. A smile cracked on his lips as he remembered how Dean always laughed in the face of danger, or in this case, an adolescent demon.

"Oh, I don't know. He'd probably shot you in the face before you were able to open your mouth."

"Oh, now that is some envy right there. But I don't know, I'm here and your brother, Dean, is in Hell. I do believe I'm the victor in this spoil," the teenager moved closer to Sam, smiling as wide as the Cheshire cat from _Alice in Wonderland_. He could feel the anger rolling off Sam just at the sound of his brother's name, but when you mention his situation, oh, does he squirm. "Yes, he's in Hell because of little ol' you. How could you sleep at night?"

Sam didn't answer, but he never turned away, nor did he ever let his smooth façade and smile fade. The demon stepped closer, close enough so that Sam was now able to feel his hot breath on his face, burning his nose. "I do believe that humans suffer from guilt. So, I ask again. How do you sleep at night?"

Bobby's eyes followed the teenager as he continued his attack on the already wounded Winchester. He wasn't sure what he could even do; either Sam's powers weren't working or Sam wasn't trying. Bobby had no idea how Sam activated his powers the last time.

Lilith stood behind the teenager, listening to the sweet torment. After Sam was able to defeat her last time, she had longed to have another go at him. She watched as Sam's pain started to break through and show upon his face.

"Can't you hear his screams for you? Screams for help? Don't you hear his never ending suffering?" The demon watched the pain roam Sam's face. He was being engulfed by it, but there was something wrong. Something different.

Normally a human would just fall apart, but there was something in Sam's eyes. Bobby stared at the young Winchester, knowing what was going on with Sam. He wasn't sure if he should smile or frown, not sure of what was going to be the outcome.

Obviously, Dean was the trigger, and the demon had just fueled Sam's pain even more. Bobby's feet hit the floor before anyone could realize what Sam was doing. His knees buckled, his arse hitting the floor, at the sudden freedom.

The two children both backed away, confused as Sam and Bobby were freed from their invisible bounds. The teenager waved his hand at Sam, mentally forcing him against the wall, but he wouldn't budge. Lilith moved as far away as possible, her eyes wide with panic. She didn't want to go through the same thing again.

A smile broke across Sam's face as he took a step forward. Bobby moved towards him, before speaking. "We want Dean back."

"What?" the male demon spoke, his face smoothing over as he tried to hide his panic. He needed to be in control.

"Let Dean out of his deal—"

"And we'll let you live."

"You are in no place to make that type of ultimatum."

Sam glared at the demon, his patience running thin. He could feel the serge of power flow through his veins as he closed his eyes. When he opened his eyes, the teenager had been thrown against the wall.

Bobby stared at Sam with amazement and dread. He wasn't sure if Sam was really in control or not, but at that moment he just needed the freaking demon to agree.

"How would that even work? Huh?" the male demon spoke, eyeing Lilith before turning his attention to Sam and Bobby. "You already burned his body, where would his soul go?"

The two hunters hadn't thought about that, but they'd worry about that later. Anything was better than letting Dean rot in Hell.

"Just shut up!" Sam yelled, his eyes flashing with all the anger that had been boiling up inside him for the past month. All the anger that he held towards Lilith, Ruby, and Dean. Everything just came together to force him into a fit of rage. "Either give me Dean," Sam turned to Bobby and grabbed Ruby's knife right out of his hand. He took a few long strides so that he was standing over the male teenager. "Or you'll find out what happens when a demon dies."

Lilith hadn't moved the entire time, watching her boss. Watching as he was played for a fool. She wasn't about to get into this if she might be able to get out of this unscathed. Her white eyes moved between the two hunters and her boss. She had barely made it out of it last time, and this time, Sam Winchester was pissed.

Sam held Ruby's knife at the boy's throat, waiting for an answer. He was kneeing next to the kid, not even thinking about the frightened child trapped inside. "Sam, are you really going to kill an innocent child?" the boy spoke, flashing blue eyes, hoping to play on Sam's humanity.

"Don't put it past me. Now, give me Dean, or this wall is about to get a splash of color."

The demon's eyes flashed back to black, disappointed by the response. He knew he wouldn't have enough time to escape from this position. What was one soul compared to every soul that he had collected through the years? "And how do you suppose I'm gonna get him out of Hell?"

"That's your problem. You got him there, you can bring him back. So either do it now or…" Sam pressed the knife a little deeper into the demon's neck, drawing a thin line of crimson blood.

"Fine," the demon spoke and looked at Lilith. "Go get him."

Lilith, startled, stammered out, "What? Me? Why?"

"Do you really think I can get him? Like this?" the demon glared at her, daring her to defy him.

Sam wasn't too sure that Lilith could be trusted. "I'm giving you 5 minutes. If you don't come back, so help me God, I will hunt you down."

Before Lilith could even think of any other opinions, the little girl opened her mouth, and black smoke exited her body. The little girl fell in a heap where she had just been standing as the two hunters and demon waited for her return.

_

* * *

_

2 Weeks Later

"Thank God. It feels so good to be…well corporeal." Dean wiggled his arms and legs, fingers and toes, shaking them, feeling what was rightfully his. He fell onto the motel bed that lay behind him. A smile the size of Texas was planted on his face as he turned to look at his little brother.

"Oh, that's a 3-point letter score right there."

"Don't bring up Scrabble. That's up there on the long list of things I hate." Sam watched as his brother got reacquainted with the living world. It felt like everything was perfect again, well as close to perfect as he could get. His brother was back and that's all that mattered.

"So, I see my old friend did wonders for you," Bobby said as he walked into the room. He threw a newspaper on the table along with the cup holder that held their coffee.

"Oh my God, is that—?"

"Yea Dean, that's coffee." Dean jumped off the bed and ran towards the table. His fingers latched around the cup that he knew was his. He lifted it to his face, taking a whiff of the hot brew. The coffee was soon drained from the cup as Dean drank it all in one gulp.

"Dude, we shoulda got you decaf."

"Don't screw with my coffee." Dean threw the cup into the trash can and moved back towards his bed, taking a seat. He grabbed the remote and flipped on the TV.

Dean's eyes found Sam's, but instead of happiness, they were filled with sincerity. "Man, you really need to tell me what the Hell happened? Because I doubt that you created a Frankenstein monster using my brain."

"Yea, your brain definitely would have made the angry mob get their torches and pitches forks. They'd have to hide every woman in sight."

Dean rolled his eyes, "Seriously, what the hell did you two get into while I was…gone?"

Bobby knew exactly what Sam was thinking as of that moment. Dean was going to flip, afraid that Sam's powers might make him become evil. But Bobby wasn't so sure. Sam had restrained himself. He could have killed those demons and those innocent kids, but he didn't. An exorcism worked just as well; it wasn't permanent, but it worked a hell of a lot better than killing kids.

Sam looked at Bobby, not sure what to say. He didn't want to tell Dean the truth, but Sam didn't have a cover story. Neither did Bobby, but he decided that Dean needed to hear the truth, needed to hear that they needed him so much more than he thought. "Me and Sammy kicked some demon ass."

"And how the hell did you two kill Lilith?"

"Uh," Bobby started, but Sam took over.

"With Ruby's knife." Sam was lying, but he didn't care.

"If you couldn't do that before I died, how in the hell did you do it…" Dean trailed off; a revelation hit him so hard he almost fell off the bed. He realized what Sam had to do to save him, realized that Ruby was right. His eyes clouded over with anger. "What? Just because I'm dead you think that you can go off and use your…powers? Sam! I said I didn't want you to use them!"

"Yea and I said I didn't want you to die. It looks like you can't always get what you want Dean," Sam spoke harshly, but he didn't really care what Dean said. He'd rather Dean yell at him, then silence.

"Dean, don't yell at your brother!" Unlike the youngest hunter, Bobby was pissed. Bobby still hadn't gotten rid of his anger at Dean. "If you weren't such a dumb, self-righteous sonuvabitch, then we wouldn't be in this mess! You're the one that put us in this position, so you just sit down, shut up, and be grateful that we love you enough to do anything to save your sorry ass!"

Dean looked away, ashamed, yet not regretful. He knew what he did was what he had to do. It was the only thing to do. No matter how much it hurt them, he knew it was what was right. He'd do it again in a heartbeat.

"Dean, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you," Bobby said softly, felling terrible for saying those words. His anger was never something he was too good about keeping in check when it was all bottled up. He hated being the cause of the sadness and shame in the young man's eyes.

Dean looked at Sam and then at Bobby, confused. That was the first time that someone, other than Sam, apologized for yelling at him immediately after he yelled at him. It felt weird.

Dean's hazel eyes turned to the television screen, "Hey look, Baywatch is on! Pamela Anderson in a red swimsuit, I do believe I am in Heaven."

"Baywatch? Do you still live in the 90s?"

"Dude, I'll live in the 90s if I can watch Pam Anderson run down a beach everyday," Dean said quickly, staring at the TV.

It seemed that everything was getting back to normal.

* * *

A/N: Alright, 1. Bad ending, I really didn't know where to stop it and 2. I had no idea what to do with Dean. He had no body...so I was stuck. Sorry, I was pretty vague about that.


End file.
